fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare
|romaji= Akumu |type= |users = Ziyaad el-Farha }} |''Akumu''}} is a lost and ancient used to manipulate the fears and nightmares of an enemy. Being so ancient Ziyaad el-Farha is the only current user, all others have been wiped out or are in hiding due to the fear of their own power. This is a magic of many uses, on the surface, it may seem situational and limited, but once the user delves deeper into the darkness it will reveal its true power. Users of this magic must be careful the deeper they delve, the darkness isn't for everyone. Description Nightmare allows the user to manipulate the nightmares and fears of their enemies, and if they master it they may even learn to manipulate their own. To use this magic it requires the mastery of a technique called dream reaper. Dream Reaper is a special attack on an enemy's body that allows them to tap into their fears and nightmares. Once the fears and nightmare are tapped into, the user can manipulate them from there. One way to manipulate the enemy's fears is to materialize them in physical form. The user can create the fears of the enemy if the enemy was to be scared of dogs the user could then materialize a swarm of dogs to attack them. Another way for the user to employ the fears of their enemies is by warping reality around them. Some people aren't scared of a specific person, item, or thing, some are scared of places or states of mind like loneliness or confinement. For cases such as that the user will warp reality to bring them to that specific place or put them in that state of mind, for example, the user can warp the space around them to be dark and lonely to take advantage of an enemy scared of being abandoned. The last and most dangerous way to take advantage of an enemy is for the user to use their own nightmares and fears. When going against a user with very little or zero fears the user can put their own fears onto them in a more offensive way, for example, if the user is scared of rats they can summon rats to attack the enemy regardless of if their scared of it or not, it will still do physical damage to the opponent. That technique is what trips up most Nightmare users, most can't overcome their fears enough to use Nightmare this way and when they do it can leave them in a state of terror of their own power, incapable of movement, paralyzed with terror. History First User Strengths & Weaknesses Usage Spells * is the single most important spell in a Nightmare user's roster, it allows them to reach the fears and nightmares of another which is the main focus of most of the user's techniques. When using this technique the user must have a large understanding of how a person's blood flows to their brain. The brain is where a person's nightmares and fears are held and stem from, so in order to access them you must go in through the bloodstream or attack the head directly. When using this technique the user coats their hand or weapon in a purple toned mist of sorts, almost like a magical shroud, this is where The Reapers lives. Once the user successfully lands a hit on their opponent in the correct place, the enemy will feel an extreme rush of drowsiness as well as an odd sensation, almost as though smoke is rising through their body to their head, that's when the reaper takes over. He will work his magic extracting the fears of the enemy and soon return back to the user's fist. The reaper moves astonishingly quick, the user will need to keep his fist or weapon in contact with the enemy's body to ensure the reaper returns to them, it takes him about 2 to 3 seconds to return to the user. However, if the user is ineffective in keeping their fists connected to the victim, there is still a chance for the reapers return, if the user contracts any type of wound or injuries in which they are bleeding or cut open in any way it will allow for the reapers escape and return to the user successfully bringing them the enemy's fears. But if you were to go through the head the reaper would return in less than a second. * Trivia References Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Spells